1000 times over
by blunkraft96
Summary: to protect her, he would sell his soul 1000 times over


A tall blonde haired man, watched from his balcony, the city streets bustling below him, looking at the land that; he had conquered, he had brought a forced peace too, the land that he now ruled with an Iron Fist.

Ironically the man looked back at his life, and sighed; it seemed he had been born to die, to be remembered as a tyrant, a evil man who stopped at nothing to get what he wanted.

He guesses now, in a way its true, all of the atrocities he has commited had frozen his heart, he no longer felt anything for what he did, what he has done, and what he will do.

He is broken out of his trance, by light footsteps, that are pattering on the floor, trying to not make a sound, but he know's they are there, there have been too many assasination attempts now, a worthy effort if not futile.

He smiles as he stretches out his senses and notices that his savior has finally come, it has taken her four years, but now she is here, and with it, comes the man's redemption.

"It's been along time hasn't it Kasumi-chan"

The now identified Kasumi grimaced, she had long red hair that went down to her knees, and sky blue eyes you could get lost in, she had an hourglass figure, with a small waist, wide hips and C cup breasts, she was the object of many men's lust, but despite all that, she was a warrior at heart, and that was why she was here right now. She had hoped to come in here quietly and finish him off silently, before the rebel's arrived. She owed it to the man that had once been her brother at least this, a peaceful end in private, where there would be no prying eyes.

"Give up Naruto, you will die if not tonight, then by the strike team being sent in tomorrow."  
>"Now, why would I do that, I do want to see how my old friend's are doing.. and most" his speech was cut off by a sword going through his chest…..sigh. It seems that even after all she has gained; power and experience, he would still always fall into his genjutsu's so easily, the more things change, the more they stay the same ne?<p>

Thinking she had won Kasumi, let a tear slip out of her eye, before turning around and getting ready to leave, believing the battle to be over…she pulled out a stasis scroll to seal her brother's body into, he would be buried next to their mother and father in a private graveyard at the Namikaze complex.

"What's that scroll for Kasumi-chan?"  
>Kasumi was surprised to see that he was still alive, and got her answer when the "dead" naruto simply exploded into dust.<p>

Naruto by now had gotten down from his throne, katana in hand, ready to give his sister, one hell of battle. Unlike their previous ones, he was not going to pull any chances, if she died, it would just be another atrocity to fill his cold heart, but she would be spared of seeing her brother go down, an even darker path.

Not giving her time to rest, he looked into her eyes, Rinnegan meeting Mangekyo Sharingan, this would be the battle to decide the fate of the world, it was ironic, the battle to decide the fate of the world, would be fought by two siblings that once held the closest of bonds, now it was nothing more then a burned bridge in the back of their minds, well at least in Kasumi's mind.

Giving her a smile, he charged forward.

He thrust his Katana forward, hoping to impale her, however she swatted the strike to the side with her own sword. Naruto then spun around, letting go of his sword, then picking it up with the opposite hand to bring the blade in a diagonal downwards motion.

Kasumi then charged forwards, not giving him any room to work she made a feint towards the left, causing Naruto to parry it, while switching the grip from his right to his left behind him, while moving to the right, giving him such much needed room to work with, however Kasumi was giving him none of that, keeping up her relentless assault he blocked a slash that would have cut him in half by putting the swords length behind his body, then bringing it up and over his head in a strong overhead slash.

Any recordings of this fight that would be found, would be studied by future Kenjutsu students for all time, it was the first time a master of Djem So, had gone up against a master of Soresu, the ultimate offense vs the greatest defense.

Stepping back from their assaults, both fighters were breathing heavily, it was Kasumi that broke the silence.

"Naruto-niisan, come back to the light! Face up to what you have done, I CAN HELP YOU."  
>Naruto looked at her with a sad smile "You're too late Kasumi, I have chosen my path, and I intend to see it to the bitter end."<p>

Kasumi looked sad once again, as she fought off the memories assaulting her of her brother, before his change, when they would go to the-NO. Now was not the time to reminisce of days past, she was here to end the menace to the world that Namikaze Naruto had become.

Flashing through handsigns she yelled out

"Katon: Gouka Messhitsu"  
>She streamed out massive flames, destroying the top of his tower in a grande explosion.<p>

Naruto then merely stuck his hands out

"Shinra Tensei"  
>Every single thing near him exploded back in a large wave of gravity, every last recording camera was gone, where the emperor's tower had once stood there was nothing but a crater.<p>

[Page Break]

There were craters everywhere, the once vibrant forest that had surrounded Naruto's palace was gone, the house itself was gone too. In a way, the landscape was the perfect parallel to what had once been Naruto's soul. A soul that had once shined so brightly had been tainted severely by the darkness, consuming it, twisting it, only the visage of a small red haired child smiling innocently had kept him going.

It was in one of these crater's that a dying Naruto Namikaze was looking up, into his sister's eyes one last time, the sword in his chest was not making it any easier to move his body, but he somehow managed the willpower to move his hand up, and wipe away Kasumi's tears, unknowingly coating her face in his blood. He could feel his heart tightening, the darkness dimming on his vision, but he would be damned if he couldn't say what was on his mind right now, he knew the scroll that was hidden in her room, would explan everything to Kasumi, but he still dearly wished he could explain it to her himself, but sadly that was not a possibilty any longer, so instead he did the next best thing.

He felt the darkness encroach his vision,as he saw the spiritual images of his mother and father smiling down at him, along with Jiraiya, Tsunade, and most importantly he saw the smiling face of his wife. He let go, and felt himself being pulled up by those who had gone before him, all with a smile on their faces. After so much pain and sadness, Namikaze Naruto was finally home.

Kasumi looked down into her brother's slowly dimming eyes, and those eyes conveyed so many emotions, emotions she had not seen for 7 years, since she had last truly seen him. Those haunted orbs conveyed the love that Naruto had felt for his little sister, in the end he never regretted selling his soul, to protect his sister, because he realized with a small smile, that for her, he would do it 1000 times over.

Still stroking her cheek, he whispered

"Arigatou, Kasu-chan'  
>With that the hand dropped down from her cheek, his eyes losing their glow, and his body going cold.<p>

Realizing what he had said, Kasumi began to cry, not tears of sadness but rather tears of joy, because it seemed that she had accomplished the goal she had set on that night so long ago. After 7 long years, she had finally freed her brother from his pain.

A/n: my first attempt at a oneshot, the kenjutsu battle i wanted it to look like the first 4 minutes of the Anakin vs Obi-wan fight. I might make it a two shot, with Kasumi finding out why Naruto did it and shit. But anyways, I will probably be writing more oneshots, probably no more fights scences though since i suck at those.

Ja ne

Background Info:  
>After the sucessful completion of the Uchiha Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto uzumaki fell into a coma, where he met the SO6P who informed him of his true destiny. To become a tyrant, enslave the world, forcing it to unite under 1 single banner to combat him, to die at the hands of the savior of the world; his own sister.<p> 


End file.
